Birthday Cake
by Nana Bodt
Summary: Dan kembali tahun ini mereka merayakan hari kelahiran mereka bersama-sama. Walau sedikit kacau tentu saja. A birthday fic for Kurusu Syo, Kurusu Kaoru, dan Shinomiya Natsuki. for 24 hours 10 fics challenge. #06


**Uta no Prince-sama** © Brocolli

**Birthday Cake** © n4na

**Warning**: typos, mencoba membuat karakter IC tapi entahlah… Serta kegajean lain yang ada di sini. Timeline one year before debut!

_Untuk memenuhi 24 hours 10 fics challenge dari __**United Fandom**__. Dan untuk chara favorit gue si Kurusu Syo sama Shinomiya Natsuki-Satsuki yang ulangtaun hari ini. otanjobi omedetou :* ohiya sama Kurusu Kaoru juga yg cuma muncul di game ahehehhe._

_Happy reading! ^^_

#06

.

.

.

Sekali lagi, kami merayakan ulangtahun kami bersama-sama. Entah sejak kapan kami melakukan hal ini, namun akhirnya hal ini menjadi sebuah kebiasaan yang berjalan setiap tahunnya.

Syo nampak memperhatikan sekotak besar kue yang telah ia beli baru saja, sambil menunggu Natsuki yang ia yakin telah membuat sesuatu yang bisa menjadi tiketnya menuju alam lain di dapur. Syo pun membuka kotak itu dan mengeluarkan isinya, _cake _buah dengan lilin yang membentu angka satu dan empat berada di atasnya.

Ya, hari ini adalah hari ulangtahunnya yang keempatbelas, bersamaan dengan Natsuki yang lahir pada hari yang sama namun hanya berbeda beberapa jam dengannya. Syo pun melirik ke arah jam tangannya, sedikit kesal karena saudara kembarnya―Kaoru―tak kunjung datang ke kediaman Shinomiya karena pastinya masih bergelung dalam selimutnya yang hangat.

'Apa kubangunkan saja ya, dia?' batin Syo.

Ia sedikit menyesal karena harus datang sepagi ini ke kediaman Shinomiya, yang tentu saja disambut dengan wajah bahagia Natsuki dan lelaki hiperaktif itu langsung menyeret Syo menuju dapur.

"Akhirnya kau datang, Syo-_chan_! Aku senang sekali! Nah sekarang kau tunggu di sini ya, aku akan membuat _cake _super enak untuk kita!" ucapan kelewat antusias Natsuki membuat Syo bergidik ngeri dibuatnya.

"E-eh kau tak perlu melakukannya! Lihat aku sudah membawa …" ujar Syo panik sambil menyodorkan kotak besar berisi _cake_, namun tidak digubris oleh Natsuki dan lelaki itu malah meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di ruang makan megah itu sambil memandangi _cake-_nya yang terabaikan sejak dua jam yang lalu.

_DHUARR!_

Syo terlonjak kaget mendengar suara ledakan yang ia jamin berasal dari dapur. Suhu badannya turun secara mendadak dan jantungnya berdegup kencang memikirkan apa yang Natsuki masak di sana.

Tuhan, ia belum mau mati!

Syo buru-buru beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil jaketnya yang tersampir pada senderan kursi. Baru saja ia membalikkan tubuhnya suara nyaring Natsuki menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Syo-_chan_, _cake_nya sudah jadi!"

Dengan kaku Syo membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Natsuki tengah tersenyum riang sambil memegang seloyang benda yang lelaki itu sebut sebagai '_cake'_. Lelaki berambut pirang gradasi merah muda itu menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Natsuki, bukankah sebaiknya kita memakan _cake _yang sudah kubeli saja?"

Natsuki menggelengkan kepalanya dan meletakkan '_cake'_nya di samping _cake _yang telah dibeli Syo tadi. Ia pun menyeret lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu dan mendudukkan kembali temannya di kursi.

"Bukankah lebih enak masakan rumahan, Syo-_chan_. Lagipula baru kali ini aku membuat _cake _untuk ulangtahun kita." Ujar Natsuki dengan nada agak muram. Syo kembali bergidik melihat _'cake'_ buatan Natsuki yang bersanding dengan _cake_ yang ia beli.

Apanya yang lebih baik kalau itu makanan yang kau buat?

Namun melihat wajah sedih Natsuki membuatnya tidak tega. Apalagi hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun pria itu …

Natsuki selalu sendiri ketika di hari ulangtahunnya. Kedua orangtuanya selalu sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaan mereka, apalagi lelaki itu tidak memiliki saudara. Syo tahu jelas dibalik wajah bahagia Natsuki, lelaki berambut pirang itu kerap menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Mengenal pria itu sedari orok membuatnya mengenal persis kepribadian Natsuki. Termasuk 'sosok' lain yang berada dalam lelaki itu.

Hah, ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

Syo menghela nafas pasrah sambil melirik ke arah Natsuki yang tengah memandanginya dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

Semoga aku memiliki nyawa cadangan, harap Syo dengan miris.

"Baiklah, kita makan '_cake' _buatanmu." Ujar Syo pasrah, membuat Natsuki terlonjak girang. Ia langsung menerjang Syo yang gelagapan dibuatnya.

"Huaaah terima kasih Syo-_chan. _Aku bahagia sekali!"

Syo meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan namun seperti Natsuki tidak mengubris. Ia malah kini memutar-mutar tubuh Syo kegirangan.

"Natsuki hentikan!"

Natsuki malahan kini melempar-lemparkan tubuh Syo ke atas dan tidak mengubris teriakan ketakutan Syo yang memang benci dengan ketinggian.

"Sudah Natsuki hentikan!"

"Aah aku senang sekali! _Arigatou_, Syo-_chan_!"

.

Rasanya tubuh Syo amatlah lemas setelah diputar-putar dan dilempar-lempar oleh Natsuki. Ia menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang mencengkeram erat meja makan disampingnya sambil mengatur nafas. Natsuki sendiri kini tengah berjalan dari dapur sambil bersenandung kecil membawa lilin ulangtahun dan pemantik api ditangannya. Aura kebahagian jelas terasa disekeliling lelaki itu.

Berbanding terbalik dengan aura Syo yang gelap dan suram.

Natsuki lalu menancapkan lilin-lilin ke atas '_cake'_nya yang entah terbuat dari apa sambil bersenandung kecil. Syo menatap gugup ke arah kue itu sambil menelan ludahnya.

"Nah ayo kita ucapkan permohonan kita, Syo-_chan!_" pinta Natsuki setelah menyalakan lilin-lilin itu. Syo mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain dengan gugup.

"Nngh, apa tidak sebaiknya kita menunggu Kaoru dulu?"

"Aah 'kan masih ada cakemu, Syo-_chan_. Kita rayakan berdua dulu saja ya?" bujuk Natsuki sambil melayangkan jurus _puppy eyes_nya yang selalu berhasil jika dilayangkan pada Syo. Mau tidak mau Syo kembali menghela nafasnya frustasi.

Habislah sudah ia.

"Baiklah, baik … Ayo kita tiup lilinnya Natsuki."

Natsuki berbinar senang.

"Yey!"

Mereka berdua lalu duduk bersebelahan, saling memejamkan mata mengucapkan permohonan dalam hati masing-masing. Debaran jantung Syo makin kuat saat Natsuki memberikan aba-aba untuk meniup lilin.

"Dihitungan ketiga ya! Satu, dua, tiga!"

Fyuuhh.

Natsuki tergelak senang sambil bertepuk tangan, membuat Syo mau tidak mau tersenyum kecil dibuatnya sambil memandangi asap yang semakin menghilang di udara. Tahun ini kembali mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama di hari ulangtahun masing-masing.

Semoga mereka masih bisa melakukannya di tahun-tahun berikutnya.

"Nah Syo-_chan_, ayo makan kuenya!"

Senyumannya langsung terhapus dari wajah melihat Natsuki kini tengah menyodorkan sendok berisi gumpalan berwarna abu-abu dengan tentakel yang menyembul. Syo refleks memundurkan kepalanya.

"Na-Natsuki, apa tidak sebaiknya kita menunggu Kaoru dulu?"

"Aah tidak apa, Syo-_chan_. Lagipula Kaoru-_chan_ pasti mendapat bagiannya."

"Ta-tapi―"

Syo semakin panik mendapati sendok pada genggaman tangan Natsuki semakin mendekati mulutnya. Dan saat sendok itu hampir menyentuh bibirnya, suara Kaoru menyelamatkannya dari ambang kematian.

"Maaf aku telat! Aku tadi ketiduran!"

Wajah Syo berbinar cerah. Ia seakan dapat melihat tubuh Kaoru begitu silau dengan sayap berwarna putih yang menyelubungi saudara kembarnya itu.

"Aah tidak apa Kaoru! Kau datang pada saat yang tepat―hmmph!"

Wajah cerah Syo langsung memucat seperti mayat ketika gumpalan itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya, bersamaan dengan wajah Kaoru yang panik luar biasa ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja masuk ke dalam mulut saudara kembarnya. Pada detik berikutnya kesadaran Syo menghilang dan suara jeritan panik Kaoru dan Natsuki terdengar setelahnya.

"Syo!" "Syo-_chan_!"

.

.

Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah langit-langit berwarna putih serta sinar terang yang menyilaukan mata. Tubuhnya entah kenapa terasa begitu ringan dan hangat.

Dimanakah aku? Apa aku telah berada di surga?

Namun pada detik berikutnya asumsinya terpatahkan karena ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya diguncang-guncang serta suara familiar seseorang yang menyadarkannya kepada kenyataan.

"Syo-_chan_, kau sudah sadar?"

Syo mengedarkan pandangannya yang semakin jelas, dan menyadari ia telah berada di kamar Natsuki. Si pemilik kamar serta Kaoru mengerubunginya dengan raut wajah khawatir yang amat jelas terlihat.

"Kukira kau telah ada disurga tadi, Syo. Syukurlah!" Kaoru langsung menerjang saudara kembarnya, membuat Syo terlunjak kaget namun ia tetap tersenyum dan memeluk saudaranya itu.

"Aku tak apa, Kaoru." Ujar Syo sambil melirik Natsuki yang tertunduk kepalanya karena merasa amat bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, Syo-_chan_. Sepertinya kueku adalah bencana ya …"

Syo menghela nafasnya sambil menjulurkan tangannya dan mengusap pucuk kepala Natsuki lembut. Natsuki sontak mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Tak apa, Natsuki. Lagipula kau 'kan masih belajar memasak."

Air mata kini menggenangi pelupuk mata Natsuki. Lelaki itu langsung menerjang Syo dan memeluknya erat.

"Hikss … Maafkan aku, Syo-_chan_ …"

Syo pun tersenyum lembut sambil melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu Natsuki dan Kaoru bersamaan. ia menepuk bahu Natsuki pelan.

"Jangan menangis, _baka_. Hari ini 'kan hari bahagia kita."

Natsuki menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menghentikan isakannya. Kali ini Kaoru yang angkat bicara.

"Syo benar. Nah karena Syo telah sadar, bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan ke luar? Kebetulan aku sudah memesan tempat di restoran _Italy _kesukaan kita hari ini." tawar Kaoru antusias. Syo pun menganggukkan kepalanya setuju dibarengi dengan Natsuki yang wajahnya telah berbinar kembali walaupun hidungnya masih sedikit memerah.

"Baiklah. Ayo."

Syo pun langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya, diikuti dengan Kaoru dan Natsuki yang buru-buru berlari menuju dapur bersama untuk mengambil _cake _yang dibeli oleh Syo. Lelaki berambut pirang gradasi merah muda itu memandangi kedua orang yang dikasihinya dari jauh sambil mengenakan kembali topinya dan tersenyum kecil.

_Otanjobi Omedetou_, Kaoru, Natsuki …

.

.

.

_**Fin**_

.

.

.

**a.n**: Oke ini gaje, gue tau kok =3= mau munculin Satsuki juga tapi bingung gimana caranya jadinya ga jadi deh. Tapi otanjobi omedetou Natsuki-chan, Kaoru-chan, Syo-chan! Aahh semoga kalian makin tampan dan manis ya ahahahah ^p^

akhir kata, mind to RnR? Kritik saran diterima dengan senang hati kok eheheh.


End file.
